


mindless self-indulgence

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: He’s wearing his sister’s makeup. His sister’s nail polish. The eyeliner runs down his face with his tears, looking like a picture-perfect example of the bleeding-heart subculture he wants so badly to imitate.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	mindless self-indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> it’s four a.m. and i’m thinking about scene kid matt again

He’s wearing his sister’s makeup. His sister’s nail polish. The eyeliner runs down his face with his tears, looking like a picture-perfect example of the bleeding-heart subculture he wants so badly to imitate. He clumsily pushes his floppy bangs out of his streaming eyes and gags around the cock in his mouth, pulling off to gasp for air. 

“Oh, shit,” he chokes out, coughing, a trail of drool connecting his red, raw lips to the cock in his skinny, veiny little hand. It looks so big in his slender fingers. “Ryan, I-I was gonna pass out.”

“You’re not even good at being a faggot. How am I gonna teach you if you don’t wanna learn?” Ryan shoves the heel of his hand into Matt’s forehead, pushing him backwards. The skinny little hand jerks away. “Get on the bed.”

Matt nods and swallows hard, nervously pushing at his bangs again. His cock, as little as it is, pushes up against the zipper of his girl jeans, bright purple, snatched off the clearance rack at Justice, and eternally disappointing his father. He does as Ryan says, as ever, open and wanting everything that’s thrown at him. He’s a vessel. A receptacle. He was made to give and give and never take, except in the purely literal sense. It’s better that he learns that now rather than later. 

Matt’s phone buzzes in his girl jeans and he grabs for it while Ryan rummages through the bedside table for lube. “Oh, fuck, it’s my mom. Ryan, I gotta get home, it’s almost five and it’s a school night, she’s gonna be super worried—”

“You’re not leaving. Lay back down,” Ryan snaps at him when Matt tries to climb off the bed. “We’ll be, like, ten more minutes. It’s fine. Let the bitch ring.”

“I’m gonna be in trouble,” Matt says, his voice wavering. “Ryan, I’m gonna get grounded.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you decided to fuck around on my Switch for an hour before putting out. You could’ve been home by now, but no, Matthew, you had to make me watch you play the only game you actually know how to play instead of sucking me off.” Ryan tosses the lube on the bed and kicks his shorts off. 

“I don’t have Katamari on mine yet! I’m gonna get it with my next allowance, but I don’t have it on my Switch yet! You said you  _ wanted _ to play video games with me,” Matt whines, shuffling back to make room for Ryan. 

“I meant that I wanted to kick your ass at one round of Mario Kart and then fuck the shit out of you and then give you a juice box and send you on your way. But now you’re gonna make me responsible for you because of your acute fucking autism.” Ryan pulls Matt’s girl jeans off for him, but not before tossing the unfathomably obnoxious neon Osiris shoes to the floor. “I’m gonna have to pretend to be your counselor again. I hate that shit and I hate doing the voice for it. It’s not realistic.”

Matt frowns. “Wait, why?”

“Matt, we both know I can’t live within two-thousand feet of a school. We’ve been over this.” Matt can only wear tight little boxers under those jeans because anything else won’t fit. It’s pornographic to look at, so horribly fucking wrong and sick and twisted but so, so right: pressed against the checkered print, Matt’s dick indents the fabric, leaking and leaving a wet patch on the cotton. Ryan leans down between Matt’s legs and kisses the bulge, mouthing at the clothed head of his cock. Matt gasps, tiny little jackknife hips jerking up against Ryan's face. Ryan would eat him out if they had the time. They don’t, so he won’t, but fuck, if he doesn’t want to. There was something practically holy about feeling Matt writhe and listening to him sigh and cry and beg for more under Ryan’s mouth. 

Ryan drops the briefs as well, making a mental note to stash them away for later. He straightens back up to cover his fingers in lube and Matt’s breath catches as he spreads his legs. 

Ryan smirks. “Good boy. Know your place.” He grasps Matt’s thigh with his clean hand and presses his fingers into Matt, sliding in until there’s no immediate give. He goes until he’s almost close to the knuckle. They’ve been frisky lately. Either that or Matt is being a slut without telling him, which is entirely possible. 

“You been fucking other guys?” Ryan curls his fingers up and makes Matt’s back arch, a moan leaving his fucked-out lips. “You throw it back for anyone else lately? I knew you’d do some shit like that. Need all the attention you can get, don’t you, you little whore?” 

“N-no, no, I haven’t, I just, I-I’ve been fingering myself, it feels good,” Matt says breathlessly. “You’re the only guy I like. No one else.”

“Yeah, I bet. Bet you’d spread your legs for anyone like this if they told you to.” Ryan buries his fingers deep inside Matt and strokes them up until Matt’s sobbing. “I know how much you love cock.”

“O-only yours.” Matt’s eyes spill over again. “Just yours, Ryan.”

Ryan knows that. He knows that Matt doesn’t want anyone else, which is why this is so easy to do. He knows that Matt is emotionally and physically dependent. He knows that Matt is entangled in the cat’s cradle that Ryan has between his fingers. He knows that he’s entangled in Matt’s cat’s cradle too, but Matt doesn’t have any idea. It’s diabolical, really, that someone too young to understand manipulation or even be conscious of it can have someone wrapped so tightly around their finger. 

That’s just what good pussy does to you. Ryan pulls his fingers back out after he can easily scissor them inside Matt and coats himself in more lube, preferring to have the bed look more like a Slip ‘N Slide rather than a crime scene. Matt already has that dizzy, pleasure-glazed look in his eye, panting softly, his pink little cock twitching between his hips. Ryan thinks that maybe he’s, like, actually a little bit in love with him. 

Ryan pushes himself in and, inevitably, Matt is still fucking tight. His little body just simply isn’t big enough to take Ryan’s cock without it stretching him out. Matt cries out and grasps at the bedsheets underneath him. “Ryan, Ryan, fuck, slow down—” 

But Ryan doesn’t. They don’t have  _ time. _ Ryan isn’t that much in love. He grabs Matt’s legs and hitches them up way, way high, pounding into him hard enough to make him scream. 

And scream he does. Matt’s head presses back into the mattress and his shriek gets broken up into a series of cries, breath splitting apart from the force of Ryan’s thrusts. It makes his chest rattle. The heat and the tightness and the fluttering around him makes Ryan nearly see stars, the entire world blacking out except for the miniature twink in this bed, his candy and pony bead bracelets bouncing up and down his arms, his long hair flared out around his head, his clip-on earrings jangling. 

Matt is Ryan’s after-school special. After school, Ryan gets something special. Matt, the sweet little altar boy at St. Peter’s, will come over to see him at least three times a week, maybe more, and Ryan will give him a snack and a hug and a kiss and then Ryan will fuck him stupid and everything will be right as rain when Matt goes home to Mr. and Mrs. Watson. Even after Ryan was disgraced and fired as the St. Peter’s youth leader, Matt still came to see him every day that he could manage, saying mournfully that Ryan didn’t deserve it and that he was Matt’s favorite. Ryan did deserve it, no doubt about it, but it was nice to have a friend. 

Now that their relationship has blossomed a little, Matt is still such a good friend. Despite being… a little young, he’s still such a good friend. He’s a good listener. Very empathic. Very sweet. 

Very, very exploitable. Very confused about his sexuality. Very horny, as all twelve-year-olds are. 

Matt comes first, no surprise. He shouts and he says Ryan’s name like a mantra, grabbing at his shirt, sobbing even louder this time. He takes the kiss that Ryan gives him with hunger and joy, messy and wet and open. He clenches around Ryan and Ryan comes sooner than he thought he would, but he was getting pretty incredible head not too long ago. Ryan hisses and swears,  _ fuck, fuck, shit, holy fuck, Matt, you’re fucking perfect, you’re so fucking hot.  _ He doesn’t know what he says out loud and what he doesn’t. It’s all a blur. 

Matt leaks all too easy when Ryan pulls out, dripping on the bed. He has his arm thrown over his face, his chest rising and falling in a slowing rhythm. “Th-Tha’ was… holy shit.”

“I know, Matt. I’m good.” Ryan pushes himself up, pulling the tie out of his hair so he can knot it back up properly. “Now go call your mom.” 

“Okay.” Matt pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks down at it for a moment. Before he opens his messages, he throws his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and kisses him on the cheek. “That was fun. I love you, Ryan.”

“Nah, no, no, you don’t,” Ryan dismisses, shaking his head. “Trust me, kid, you don’t.”

“Then let me pretend I do.”

“Okay.” Ryan watches Matt bend over to grab his jeans off the floor and pull them on, but he leaves his underwear. It’s Ryan’s for the taking after all. “Yeah, maybe I can work with that.” 


End file.
